The Merit of Body Language
by smurff
Summary: Not too long after Hogwarts, Draco sees Harry in a club and approaches him. One shot. If you don't like MM, don't read.


A/N: Well I wrote the first bit of this in french class awhile ago, and I finally decided to finish it. It's kind of a mixed genre, but I think most of the things I write are. It ends fuzzy in my opinion. Read and review please! (And check out my other fics!)

Ps, Love is just a game WILL be updated soon, I promise. Hang in there.

TMOBLTMOBLTMOBLTMOBL

The alcohol was intoxicating but it was nothing compared to the deafening music and writhing bodies on the dance floor. Which Harry Potter happened to be in the middle of.

He was currently dancing a little more than suggestively with his latest dance partner whose hands were roaming. The other's hands were on his leather covered arse, running up and down with the occasional squeeze. Harry had his hand around his neck and was very much enjoying the attention.

At least, that was how it appeared to Draco Malfoy, who was watching the boy who lived across the club. He hadn't laid eyes on him in the three years since their Hogwarts graduation. That's not to say he hadn't thought about him.

But this was the last place he had expected to see Potter – the life of the party in a gay muggle nightclub. He had been watching for dozens of minutes, through many songs and had seen him switch dance partners just as often.

If those men could have a chance, why couldn't he?

Harry probably wouldn't even recognize him now, Draco told himself as a mental shove. He had had a crush on Potter late in their seventh year and it had never been resolved. Seeing his photo in the paper just about every morning didn't particularly help either.

It was in this frame of mind that Draco slithered his way through the crowds of people, some of whom were trying to quickly seduce him into dancing. Normally he would allow himself to be enticed but he had his eye on the prize.

Potter.

Finally reaching him, he grabbed hold of his subject's hips from behind, giving the other man who was also trying to dance with him a glare.

Harry fell back into his body, sliding up and down although his arms were still around the man in front of him. This did nothing but encourage Draco to get Potter for himself.

The former Slytherin slid his arms around his front, his hands gently rubbing the stomach. He could feel the muscles moving fluidly under his fingertips; could smell the sweat and musk that he would, from then on, identify with Potter.

Just as he was seriously contemplating shoving the dancing third wheel away, he seemed to get the hint and turn around to join another man.

Draco was left with Harry as alone as they could be in the middle of the club. The departure of his earlier partner prompted Harry to turn around. Draco froze as he anticipated well-deserved rejection.

Once Harry raised his eyes to look at his new dance partner, he blinked. The blonde in front of him seemed awfully familiar. He tilted his head a bit to the side to consider him. It did appear to be Draco Malfoy but very out of context.

"Malfoy?" He asked, a little unsure.

The blonde recoiled the smallest bit into himself and turned away, getting ready to leave the scene.

Harry grabbed his arm. "Malfoy? What are you doing here?"

Draco sneered. "Same thing as you I'd bet. Now let me go."

"I didn't know you were gay. Why were you dancing with me?" Harry asked, although starting to get the picture.

"Potter, just leave me alone. What's it to you? Go over there and dance and just forget about me." Draco had a begging undertone to his voice, that Harry could easily pick up on, having wanted to hear it for so long. But now that he had, it wasn't so nice.

"Malfoy listen, I don't mind if you want to dance. School was a long time ago."

Draco sneered defensively. "Why the hell would I want to dance with you, Potter? You're delusional. Leave me alone!"

Harry rolled his eyes. Malfoy was being difficult, but he wasn't about to let his crush of 6 years get away from him this easily. If only he could get past his exterior.

"Come here. One dance, I promise. Then you can go complain about me to your friends."

Draco let himself be dragged back out; trying to appear as though he was reluctant, though inside he was smiling. This way he didn't even have to worry about Potter realizing it was him he was dancing with.

Of course, as luck would have it, once in position, a desperately slow song started. So slow, they couldn't even pretend to dance quickly.

It was at the moment, a few minutes in to the song, when Harry laid his head on Draco's shoulder, that Draco decided he couldn't possibly leave after this song. He needed to dance a fast song with him. Then he would leave. He would.

The slow song came and went and then Harry, who was trying to make Draco forget he could leave, dragged him, literally dragged him, into the next one.

Draco again, accepted this arrangement and found himself in a sensual dance with the man of his fantasies. He had seen Harry doing such things prior to his arrival but he hadn't imagined he would ever be the subject.

The faster the song became, the closer they got until Harry could feel every move Draco made against him.

Harry admitted it himself, he had no self control. None whatsoever. This became glaringly apparent when he dropped his head to brush his lips against Draco's neck. He half expected Draco to pull away, which is why he was surprised when he found the other man leaning into the kiss.

Draco couldn't help himself anymore; he just had to respond to the kiss Harry had pressed gently to his neck, so softly that it seemed to have been a mistake.

Before even touching his lips to Harry's, Draco swiped his tongue across the bottom lip, moistening it and teasing the man.

Harry, now that he gotten some sign from Draco that he acquiesced, captured his lips. It was not tender, as Harry parted his lips with his own, to make way for his tongue.

They had nearly stopped dancing altogether from distraction, but somehow managed to maintain the illusion of a sway. Although, that might just have been from the kiss.

As the heat between them escalated, Draco had the sheer nerve to slide his hand down from its current position on his neck, past his previously coveted torso, and grab his half mast erection through the leather pants.

Harry broke away from the kiss, cheeks pink from exertion, and looked into Draco's eyes.

Sensing Harry's loss for words, Draco said, "My flat?", to which Harry instantly agreed. "Yes."

"We need an apparition point." Draco said, trying not to sound too desperate, although he was nothing but.

"Follow me."

They rushed out of the club, and to an empty alleyway that was the closest Harry could think of on short notice. Once there, Draco told Harry to grab and hold his arm.

Harry had only done side along apparition a few times before and it had never been a particularly positive experience but he could definitely do it for what was going to follow.

As he felt the world stop spinning, he looked around to gather his bearings. They had apparated to another alley, this one slightly classier than the last. He figured Draco must live in one of the surrounding buildings.

He turned out to be right when they went directly into the building to their left. It was a painful experience walking with a hard on, and made even worse walking around with the cause of said hard on.

They finally reached Draco's door, five levels up. Harry heard barking, or more accurately described as yelping coming from the other side, as Draco fumbled with his keys. He furrowed his eyebrows.

Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince, couldn't possibly have…

"You have a dog?" Harry asked, entering the room and seeing a tiny Yorkshire terrier puppy running around frantically with no obvious destination, ecstatic that its master was home.

Draco ignored him, closing the door behind them and grabbing Harry by the shirt. He pulling them into the bedroom, made quick work of undressing Harry, while Harry started on his clothes.

"Draco…" Harry slipped out as Draco's mouth latched firmly onto a nipple, suckling to his hearts delight.

Draco mumbled something incoherent, before pushing Harry to the bed, still attached to his chest.

Harry fell backwards on the bed completely at Draco's mercy, who was straddling his hips. Their now naked erections brushed and Draco gasped, effectively removing himself from Harry's nipple. He groaned at the loss but quickly remedied it with some mouth on mouth action.

With Draco's hand around his erection, Harry was much too close to coming to have a proper conversation about the situation. "Screw the foreplay. Fuck me."

Never one to refuse an order, Draco gave one final peck on Harry's lips and lifted one leg over to the other side, encouraging Harry to flip. He put his hands under Harry's hips, and got him to bend them so that his arse was in the air.

Draco starred at it. The tight hole he would soon take, seeming to mesmerize him. Harry grew impatient, not knowing what was going on back there that it had gotten so quiet, so he wiggled his arse at Draco, hoping it would spur him into action.

Spur him, it did. Draco wandlessly summoned lube from the bathroom and quickly opened and coated his fingers.

Harry took a moment before anything happened to assess the situation.

He had wanted this for nearly six years and the moment was finally here. He wished he could capture his emotions right now, because he felt sure this would never happen again. No matter how much he wanted it.

The thought made him swell up in emotion, and he had to bury his face in his hands while Draco coated his hole with lubricant. He was also making a half hearted attempt at stretching the hole, but he was too eager to make a real effort.

The moment the lubricated shaft pushed into his arse, Harry made a strangled sound in the back of his throat and pushed back against him.

Feeling more of himself impale Harry caught the last of his self control and Draco drove in hard.

Harry tensed and then relaxed very quickly, first at the intrusion and then at the sheer bliss of having Draco inside him for the first time. Thankfully, the blonde had seemed to decide to give him a bit of a break, as he didn't move for a good minute.

Draco was inside Harry; he couldn't believe it. He had never thought this would happen, not ever. Not when he was making fun of him for being a half blood in their school days, nor when he watched Harry dancing sensually across the club.

The feel of his around his most sensitive area was too much to stay still for long. Once he was positive he wouldn't come upon moving, he slid carefully out a couple of inches, then back in, hitting home once again.

He couldn't decide if he liked staying still better or sliding in and out better. His body seemed to decide for him as he started pounding in, faster and faster as the tension grew.

"Merlin, Harry." Was all he could articulate at the moment, but he felt it described his emotions accurately. He decided in that moment, that he never wanted to be anywhere other than here. This was the happiest, the best he had felt in a long, long time.

As Draco thought this, Harry tightened around him, and shouted his name as he came. Draco bent to kiss Harry's lower back, as he couldn't reach his lips, and felt his testicles tighten.

With a soft shout, he came, feeling himself pulsing into Harry's still spasming hole. As the last of his come was milking from him, he collapsed in a heap next to Harry, who fell right beside him.

After a moment to help catch his breath, Harry panted, "Well… I've had worse."

Draco laughed. "Much worse."

Harry reluctantly pulled himself into a sitting position. "I should probably be going. I… have a long day tomorrow."

Draco watched him started pulling on his clothes, after a miniature search for them all. Perhaps he had been a little too enthusiastic pulling them off? He didn't want Harry to go now though, and he needed something to say, quickly.

"Erm… if you wanted to make it a little longer, you could come over for supper. I just moved here so I don't know too many people. Might be nice to have some company."

Harry smiled, relieved. "Sure, that sounds good. I'll pop over around six then?"

Draco hesitated but smiled. "Six sounds good."

At that moment, when Harry was about to leave the bedroom, the puppy rushed in, whimpering. That's when they noticed there was a thunderstorm outside. Harry supposed they had been a little too sidetracked to notice earlier.

Draco gathered the dog up in his arms. "Aw Gary, don't be scared. There's nothing to hurt you."

Harry was incredibly torn between laughing and cooing. The dog was quite a sight, but seeing Draco being fathering towards him was just too much.

"I can't believe you have a dog."

TMOBLTMOBLTMOBLTMOBL

If you liked it, REVIEW. Tell me what you think. I'm still getting used to writing one shots but I think this one is pretty good. Press the little review button, doesn't take much time, but makes me happy!


End file.
